


虫

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	虫

一觉醒来的时候，我发现自己变成了一条虫，在艰涩的路上匍匐前行。  
在我的周围，当然也不乏人的存在，他们高谈阔论着，声音虽远却响，在整个空间中回荡着，震耳欲聋。  
人们走路的时候，从来不会注意脚下的虫，他们的鞋底能有我身躯的百倍之大，从半高的空中踩下来，每次都要十分费力才能躲开。  
然而，并不是每条虫都能像我这么幸运，像我这么努力，能够躲开人们的脚步。每隔几秒，总有那么几条丑陋的虫被鞋底踩到，“啪”的一声，但当人又抬起脚时，他的鞋底却干净得连灰尘都没有沾上。  
我惊惧万分，紧张得连青色的血管都快要爆炸了。也顾不得在地上摩擦而破损的外皮，血液像黏浆一样落在我的身后。人们注意不到我的存在，却对那些黏浆留下的图案十分感兴趣，议论着那会不会有什么象征含义，会不会是外星人或者远古宗教的符号。  
也许是因为这样的议论，人们的脚步变慢了，我赶忙抓紧这个机会，一口气跑回了家门口。  
变成了虫的我既没有钥匙也按不到门铃，只能在门口等着。从早上等到中午，从中午等到黄昏。  
终于，我听到门“嘎吱”一声打开了，母亲从里面走了出来。  
我连忙跳了出去，在母亲的身前大声地叫着：“妈妈，妈妈，是我呀。”  
我不知道母亲是否听到了我的呼喊，又或者像其他人那样根本听不到我的呼喊。  
只见她脸色一沉，非常不悦地说道：“哪儿来的这么丑的虫啊，真是恶心死了。”  
随后，她便一脚踩了下来。


End file.
